New Sister
by Sagawamiiku
Summary: Kuroko hanya gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan, meskipun ingin, Aomine tidak bisa mnyakitinya bahkan meski hanya sedikit. Begitu pun orang disekitar Kuroko, seolah-olah mereka memandang Kuroko sebagai benda kesayangannya.
1. Chapter 1

Sudah sekian lama setelah aku menghilang.. ini hal yang membingungkan.., maaf, membahagiakan. Setelah sebelumnya aku baca fanfic, tiba-tiba gairahku menulis muncul kembali/ UWOOOOOO

Aku sangat ingin orang yang membaca fanficku, ikut berniat menulis /: v Hn ntahlah.

Cukup basa-basinya.

Pair: AomineDaiki x femKuroko!

Genre: Romantis

Cerita ini aku pikirkan sendiri, tapi tokoh didalamnya milik orang lain.

Mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan, plot yang aba-abal, atau keOOc-an yang tidak bisa saya hindarkan.

Sebelumnya maaf karena banyak cingcong dan makasih udah mampir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daiki," Momoi melongok keluar melalui kaca jendela kamar kakak lelakinya itu.

Lelaki berwarna kulit eksotis itu melirik melalui sudut matanya yang tajam. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari atas kasur, sementara matanya kembali tertuju pada majalah *piip yang ia baca.

"Daaaiiii-chaaan!" Rambut pinknya meloncat seirama dengan hentakan kecilnya.

"Naani..?!" dengan kesal Aomine membanting majalahnya kelantai. Astaga.. ini sudah hari kelima Momoi selalu mampir kekamar Aomine entah untuk apa. Kadang saat Aomine bangun, Momoi sudah berdiri disana. Atau saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi kengan setengah telanjang, atau saat-saat lainnya. Dan.. kenapa Momoi selalu memanggil namanya? Sama sekali tidak imut!

Aomine menatap adiknya yang masih berdiri menatap keluar.

"Ck, sebenarnya apa, sih, yang kau lihat?" Aomine menyapu keras seluruh rambutnya yang dengan sekali ayunan ia bangun dan berdiri tegap.

"Kau sedang ap..?"

"Lihat. Akhir-akhir ini beberapa mobil sering berhenti dirumah seberang itu..," Momoi menunjuk rumah yang didepannya berdiri sebuah truk pengangkut barang yang dan beberapa petugas yang keluar masuk ruangan dengan dus-dus ditangan mereka.

"Ah.. mungkin tetangga baru?" Sahut Aomine tidak perduli. Ia berjalan terseok menuju pintu sambil menggaruk tulang perutnya dan menguap pelan.

"Ah! Itu diaa! Kawaiiii-desu neee~~" Momoi memekik tertahan.

"Hn?" Pria berambut biru itu menoleh.

"Dai-chan! Itu gadis yang kulihat kemarin lusa. Sepertinya dia dan keluarganya akan menempati rumah itu..,"

"…" Aomine diam tak berkomentar. Ia mengacuhkan adiknya dan tidak berniat mengetahuinya. Sedetik sebelum Aomine memegang knop pintu, seseorang menyeret tanganya dan membawanya berlari keluar sambil teriak..

"Ayo kita kenalaaaaaan!~~~~"

Aomine mendengus kesal tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

Disinilah. Ketiga orang aneh itu berhadapan. Aomine menatap gadis berambut sewarna langit itu didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Bingung harus bagaimana. Semantara disampingnya, Momoi menahan agar jeritan gemasnya tidak terdengar.

Gadis didepan kedua orang asing(aku bingung siapa yang asing sebenarnya)ini menatap dengan tatapan bulat yang lucu. Pasalnya kedua orang itu lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya, membuatnya harus menatap lebih keatas.

"Hai….." Momoi melambaikan tangan sambil menyapanya dengan sapaan 'Hai' yang pelan dan panjang.

"Uhm.. Ha..i" Jawab gadis itu pelan. Rambutnya yang pendek dan wajahnya yang kecil, membuat Momoi susah benafas.

"kamu lucu sekalii.. kyaaa" Tiba-tiba Momoi memeluk gadis manis didepannya sambil menjerit-jerit kecil sementara sang empunya bingung dan malah menatap Aomine.

"Apa?" Spirited Jauh ketus bertanya.

Nada bicaranya yang kasar membuat Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya dan cemberut.

"Menyebalkan," Sahutnya pelan. Momoi yang menyadari tingkahnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan saat ia melihat keduanya, Momoi bertanya-tanya. 'aura apa ini'?

"Oi.. oi.. aku tidak tahu kau bicara pada siapa. Yang jelas, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu," Walaupun dalam hatinya Aomine mengakui itu.. manis.

"Aku yang bingung kau bicara pada siapa. Kau bicara pada sepatuku?"

Gret. Pertigaan muncuul tiba-tiba didahi Aomine. Apa – apaan ini? Belum kenal sudah bicara seenaknya. Apa Aomine salah bicara? Memangnya ia bilang sesuatu yang buruk soal gadis itu? Tidak, kok.

"Amae of?"

"Kuroko Tetsumi," Jawabnya cepat seolah menerima nada menantang Aomine.

Pada saat seperti ini, biasanya Aomine akan menantang orang yang seenaknya padanya dengan Basket. Tapi.., ayolah.

Aomine meneliti gadis yang diketahui bernama Kuroko itu dari bawah keatas. Kakinya yang ramping dan mulus, tangannya yang lentik, wajahnya yang putih dan sepertinya lembut itu, mana mungkin Aomine ajak bermain kasar. Ia malah seperti melihat Boneka. Masa iya Aomine yang perkasa memainkan Boneka?

Momoi yang sudah gugup malah bingung harus berbuat apa. "Da..i.. chan.."

Spirited Away menghela Nafas Pendek.

"Aku Daiki. Aomine Daiki. Tetangga depanm rumahmu. Kalau perlu bantuan, aku bias membantu," Ujarnya dengan nada datar lalu berbalik.

Momoi menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya dan sumringah, lalu beralih kearah Kuroko.

"Aku Momoi Satsuki~~ Yoroshii. Aku adiknya dia,"

"Apakah?"

"Hm?"

"Nama kalian berbeda. Kalian adik kaka?"

"Uh.. Etto.. aku adik angkat. Hehee. Kau perlu bantuan untuk mengangkat barang, misalnya?" Tawar Momoi yang secara tidak langsung menganti topik.

"Tidak perlu. Mereka yang akan mengerjakannya," Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk sopan kepara pertugas dibelakangnya.

Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan canggung. Ia sedang membayangkan betapa manisnya kalau ia punya adik seperti Kuroko.

"Satsuki-san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Uhm.. aku baik. Ah.. tolong panggil Momoi saja..,"

"Momoi-san mau mampir kerumahku?"

"Eh?"

"Tapi rumahku baru ada dus. Jadi belum bisa digunakan.."

"Ahh! Kau mampir kerumahku sajaaa~~"

"Umh?"

"Aku sangat ingin punya teman perempuan sepertimu. Ayo," Tanpa minta ijin dulu, Momoi langsung menggandeng tangan Kuroko dan menyeretnya kerumahnya.

Satu komentar Kuroko.

SKSD (So Kenal So Dekat)

Author : Maaf ya, Kuroko itu terlalu sayang untuk dijadikan karakter yang polos dan baik. :D / Muahaha. Tapi sepertinya karakternya akan jadi seperi itu..

.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada dingin. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan mendapati Kuroko, nongkrong di kamarnya.

Kuroko yang tampak tertarik dengan majalah yang ada didekatnya, masih tidak sadar dan terus membolak-balik majalah itu sebelum membacanya.

"Hei!" Dengan cekatan Aomine merebut majalah itu dari tanga Kuroko dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. Itu majalah XXX, tidak boleh dilihat anak kecil!

Hei.., Kuroko itu bukan anak kecil.

Kuroko berdiri sambil menyentak.

"Tidak sopan!"

"Kau yang tidak sopan!"

"Kau yang seenaknya..!" Tiba-tiba Kuroko memekik dan berbalik, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain begitu sadar Aomine hanya mengenakan handuk.

Aomine yang sudah biasa terlihat tenang-tenang saja meskipun tahu kenapa Kuroko malu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Adikmu membawaku kesini." Jawab Kuroko tenang dan arogan, masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebaiknya.. ap? Satsu..?" Sedetik kemudian Aomine keluar dari kamarnya dan teriak.

"Satsuki.., PERGI DARI KAMARKUUU!"

Padahal jelas yang ada dilama itu Kuroko.

Setelah itu ia masuk dengan tenang, sementara Kuroko memansang wajah babyfacenya yang kebingungan.

Keduanya terdiam, bingung harus bagaimana. Aomine harus mengusir Kuroko? Menyeretnya keluar? Oh..

"Aku mau ganti baju. Tolong keluar dulu,"

Satsuki baru saja dari toko karena ternyata dirumahnya ia tak menemukan jamuan apapun. Saat itu ia melihat Kuroko berdiri didepan kamar Aomine yang tertutup, hanya menatap pintu seolah menatap seseorang.

"Tetsumi.. sedang apa disitu?"

"Drop-san ..."

"Ah.. gomen. Ayo kita kekamarku saja," Ujar Satsuki seraya menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

"Maaf aku menyuruhmu tunggu disana. Dai-chan tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh apapun, 'kan?" Tanya Momoi setelah sampai didepan kamarnya dengan kusen berwarna merah muda.

"Tidak, kok.."

"Yasudah ayo masuk,"

Momoi mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk kekamarnya. Pintu yang berayun tertutup pelan sementara mata Kuroko tampak berbinar menatap isi kamar Momoi.

"Cantik sekali..," Gumam Kuroko sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar Ino.

'Kawai!' Jerit momoi dalam hati.

"Hehe. AKu menghiasnya bersama Dai-chan," Kekeh Momoi sambil menaruh camilannya diatas meja.

Kuroko menyentuh dinding beralaskan kertas wallpaper bermotif sakura. Kasur berukuran sedang untuk seorang itu, berdiri cantik disisi jendela dipinggir meja. Yang Kuroko bisa merasakan sinar matahari pasti akan sangat terasa nyaman jika ia terbangun dipagi hari. Gordennya berwarna merah muda-jingga dengan motif garis-garis, menambah kesan yang ceria. Beberapa boneka ditata dengan manisnya diatas lemari Ino yang hanya setinggi leher Kuroko. Lemari itu berwarna cokelat kekuningan dengan dua pintu dan dua laci dibawahnya. Sangat sederhana. Kuroko menatap kekaki-kakinya yang dipijit lembut oleh karpet beludru berwarna pink pucat yang sudah menyambutnya sejak tadi. Selain dinding dan meja belajar, Kuroko juga menemukan beberapa bingkai yang terlihat dan tersembunyi dikamar Momoi. Meski ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi Kuroko mengakui, tempat itu sangat nyaman

Dan author kebingungan mendekskripsikannya... -_-

Setelah puas menikmati kamar itu, Kuroko dan Momoi memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk dan berbincang. Kuroko sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Momoi yang kadang dianggap orang 'berlebihan'. Tapi disatu sisi, terhadap orang tertentu, Momoi justru bersikap sebaliknya.

"Jadi, Kuro-chan..," Setelah berlama-lama mengobrol, akhirnya Momoi memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya dengan embel-chan, yang menurutnya itu keharusnya pada orang yang sudah dekat.

"Kau kelas berapa? Apa kau menetap disekolahmu yang dulu?" tanya Momoi yang dibalas gelengan pelan.

"Aku pindah sekolah. Sekarang tahun terakhirku di SMP,"

"Hooh.., aku juga. Sekarang tahun terakhirku di SMA Teikou," Sambung Momoi berbinar. "SMP-mu dimana memangnya?"

"SMP Teikou,"

"Hee? Berarti gedung kita bersebelahaan," Sahut Momoi dengan girang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Koroko. Dia baru pindah, kan. Tidak tahu apa-apa. bahkan kepindahannya pun dia tidak tahu-menahu.

"Iya. Kalau begini, kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama-sama, 'kan?" Tanya Momoi yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Boleh saja. Sepertinya berangkat bersama kesekolah lebih menyenangkan dari pada sendirian," Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

###

Pagi itu hari pertama Kuroko masuk sekolah. Sekarang tiga orang konyol itu berhadapan. Well, entahlah. Kuroko terlihat santai, Momoi tampak berseri-seri wajahnya, sementara Aomine memasang tampang datang yang menjengkelkan.

Aomine dan Momoi terlihat begitu serasi dengan seragam SMA yang mereka kenakan. Keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan jika berjalan berdampingan. Kuroko sendiri memakai seragam barunya yang tampak melekat manis ditubuhnya. Tak lupa sebuah pita kecil yang Momoi kaitkan diantara rambutnya,membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti boneka.

"Tch!" Aomine berdecak kesal. Entah kenapa, apa yang dipikirkannya mengenai kelucuan Kuroko dengan mudah ia benarkan.

"Dai-chan.. apa kau segitu tidak maunya berangkat bersama kita?" Momoi bertanya dengan merujuk yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

"Kalau saja kau tiak mendandaninya berlama-lama, sudah pasti aku bisa sampai kesekolah lebih pagi!" Aomine berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit agak keras.

"Ano.. kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya kita berangkat?" Usul Kuroko kemudian.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Kuroko akhirnya sampai disekolahnya dan berisah sejak memasuki gerbang. Momoi dengan berat hati, walau akhirnya rela, melepas kepergian Kuroko.

Dengan langkah tenang, Kuroko berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya yang tampak berdampingan dengan gedung senior, SMA Teikou. Belum sampai beberapa lama ia berjalan, orang-orang mulai kasak-kusuk membicarakan Kuroko yang memang terlihat manis. Para anak erempuan menjerit kecil tertahan begitu melihat Kuroko tersenyum kearah mereka. Tapi beberapa anak perempuan yang didekatinya malah pergi menjauh, entah kenapa. Padahal ia hanya ingin bertanya dimana letak kantor. Saat itu seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai," Sapa orang tak dikenal itu. Seragam mereka sama, dan dasi mereka juga terlihat sama. Sepertinya mereka duduk dikelas yang sama.

"Halo," Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau.. aku baru pertama kali melihatmu...,"

Ya, aku juga.

"Kau murid pindahan?" Tanya anak lelaki itu. Kuroko mengagguk pelan.

"Oh! Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Aku Kazunari Takao. Panggil Takao saja," Ia nyengir sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uh.. Umm.. aku Kuroko Tetsumi..," Ia membalas jabatan tangan anak lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan ragu.

"Kau sepertinya sedang bingung mencari arah?"

"Ah.. iya. Aku mencari letak kantor. Apa kau tahu dimana?"

"Oh ya? Kebetulan! Aku juga mau kesana. Kita bisa kekantor sama-sama," Lagi-lagi Takao nyengir.

.

.

.

.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pria selain- Aomine -_-

Pertemuan pertama? Well, yah, ada latar belakang mengenai Kuroko yang nanti akan diceritakan. Mungkin di next Chapter? Aku sedang berfikir untuk rajin posting.

Berminat review? : 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Makan siang.**

"Sastsukii!" Aomine mendobrak kamar Momoi dengan perasaan jengkel yang menurut author, please, itu berlebihan pake banget. Liat aja, engsel pintunya jadi rusak membuat bingkai foto yang menggantung disisi dinding jadi jatuh.

Dan ketika Aomine ingin mengeluarkan kekesalannya, apa yang dirasakannya berganti begitu saja dengan rasa yang menggelitik diperutnya. Ia jadi lupa begitu melihat kedua mahluk didepannya.

"D-Dai-Chan?" Suara sang gadis yang keheranan.

**NEW SISTER by Sagawamiiku**

**Pair : Aomine x Fem!Kuroko – Generation of miracle**

**Slight : TakaKuro**

**Genre : Romance-Family**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO, PLOT berantakan, dan segala jenis kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, selamat membaca~~~**

**.**

**.**

"S-Satsuki?.. Kau… sedang apa?" Tanya Aomine setelah mendapati kesadarannya kembali.

"Aku sedang.. Hee! Baka Dai-chan! Kenapa kau rusak pintuku..?!" Momoi berdiri dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

"E.. eto, gomen," Heh? Kenapa jadi dia yang minta maaf?

"Moo, pokoknya kau harus memperbaikinya, aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Aku selalu memperbaiki barang yang rusak dirumah ini. Kau ini kenapa sewot sih?!" Sahut Aomine yang mulai kesal.

"Kau mengganggu aktivitasku!" Momoi kembali ketempatnya semula dan duduk.

"Akti.. " Aomine menghentikan kata-katanya saat Momoi memakaikan bando pada seseorang didepannya.

"Kawaii Kuroko~~!" Momoi menjerit kecil.

Aomine menelan ludahnya.

"H-Hoi. Anak orang kau apakan Satsuki?" Aomine terbata.

"Kuroko sungguh-sungguh manis. Nee, Dai-chan? Ayo sini!" Ujar Sastsuki seraya melambaikan tangannya. Matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok dihadapannya.

Dengan wajah gamau padahal mau, Aomine berjalan kearah Satsuki dan melihat lebih dekat.

Deg.

"K-Kau.. ngapain?" Aomine bertanya sewajar mungkin. Satsuki menengadah dan melirik kearah Aomine.

"Aku mencoba kostum cosplayku dulu. Ternyata sangat cocok dipakai Kuroko. Walaupun sedikit besar. Hehehe," Detik berikutnya terdengar suara jepretan kamera.

"Bukan kau. Tapi dia," Sakut Aomine kesal sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Aku?" Tanya Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam. Ia mendongkak menatap Aomine. Wajahnya terangkum rambut birunya yang pendek. Sebuah bando maid berwarna soft pink dan hitam menghiasi rambutnya tampak seperti mahkota. Kuroko mengenakan seragam maid yang berawarna sama dengan bandonya. Kostumnya memang agak besar, terlihat dari bahu Kuroko yang terlihat sedikit.

Hei! Sebaiknya jangan perlihatkan hal seperti itu pada Aomine! Dia melihat gadis berbusana saja otaknya sudah berlarian. Apalagi ini. Bisa-bisa dia dibilang pedofil.

Aomine mengontrol otaknya. Kuroko anak kecil. Anak kecil. Anak kecil.

Begitulah kira-kira mantranya.

Aomine bergumam mengiyakan.

"A.. aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku," Jawab Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang polos.

Pekerjaan rumah?

Aomine menarik alisnya. Apa sekarang Kuroko menjelma jadi pelayan dirumahnya?

Benarkah? Kalau begini, bias dipastikan Aomine betah dirumah.

"Dia mengerjakan pe-er sekolahnya, Dai-chan," Satsuki menjelaskan, seolah tahu pikiran Aomine jika dibiarkan.

"O-oh.. lalu…" Aomine terhenti begitu Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Aku meminta Momoi-san membantuku. Gantinya, dia minta fotoku dengan kostum ini," Jawab Kuroko lancar.

"O-Oh..," Aomine merutuki dirinya yang sejak tadi gagap. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Yaya, lebih baik sebelum dia mimisan melihat wajah polos Kuroko dengan kostum itu. Lepas dari kamar Momoi, Aomine kembali bergelut dengan pikiran liarnya.

"Tetsumii!" Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu berlari kearahnya. Matanya yang tajam namun bersahabat itu menyambut kedatangan Kuroko.

"Takao-san, ohayou," Sapa Kuroko dibarengi dengan senyum.

"O-ohayou." Balas Takao sedikit terbata. "Uh.. kau datang bersama mereka?" Takao melirik kebelakang Kuroko. Dua anak SMA Teikou berbeda gender berjalan beriringan. Kuroko menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Iya. Mereka tetanggaku. Aku masih kesulitan mencari jalan," Jawab Kuroko terus terang.

"Begitu? Baiklah, lain kali kalau kau berangkat sendirian, kita bisa berangkat bersama,"

Kuroko hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas. Seperti hari sebelumnya. Anak-anak yang melihat kedatangan Kuroko tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar dan gemas. Beberapa anak laki-laki terus menatap Kuroko disepanjang koridor. Sebagian anak lainnya menatap biasa saja, walaupun tetap melirik juga.

"Ano, Takao-san…,"

Takao menoleh.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kuroko memperlebar matanya. Takao pikir, Kuroko tahu arti tatapan mereka. Bukankah sudah jelas mereka suka Kuroko?

Takao berfikir sejenak. Anak-anak perempuan dikelasnya centil dan suka dandan. Jadi Takao rasa Kuroko juga seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Kurasa mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu, Tetsumi. Hanya saja mereka malu," Jawab Takao bimbang. Apa dia sudah memberikan pengajaran yang benar?

"Begitukah?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

Takao hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk.

"So-souka..," Kuroko mengangguk-angguk sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik orang-orang yang menatapnya, lalu dengan sopan tersenyum kearah mereka, membuat para gadis yang diberi senyuman itu menjerit tertahan. Takao tak bergeming.

Selanjutnya, saat sekumpulan laki-laki bergumul dikoridor, Takao menarik tangan Kuroko dan dengan cepat menyeretnya kekelas. Sebelum Kuroko kembali melayangkan senyumnya.

Takao menatap sinis kearah anak lelaki yang terus memperhatikan Kuroko.

Sebersit perasaan jengkel menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

"Tetsumi? Kau mau kekantin?" Tanya Takao setelah jam istirahat berbunyi.

"Ehm..," Kuroko berfikir sejenak. "Aku bawa bento..,"

"Begitu? Baiklah," Takao mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Dah Tetsumi~" Takao berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya ada beberapa orang dikelasnya.

Ia melirik kesekelilingnya. Orang-orang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya. Ya, bisa dibilang, anak-anak dikelasnya cuek padanya. Kalau dikoridor Kuroko jadi pusat perhatian, disini, ia seperti dianggap ada-tak ada. Buat Kuroko tak masalah sih. Toh, dia lebih suka seperti ini. Disamping itu, ada Takao yang selalu mengajaknya mengobrol.

Kuroko mengeluarkan kotak makan siangnya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan kening begitu melihat kotak bento yang dibawanya. Kotak makan siang ini sama-sama berwarna biru seperti miliknya. Hanya saja, warnanya lebih gelap,dan Kuroko yang sangat normal pengelihatannya hafal betul ini bukan miliknya.

Ia terdiam sejenak, berfikir bagaimana kotak ini bisa terbawa olehnya.

Ah.. dia ingat sekarang.

Momoi bilang dia akan membuatkan Kuroko bento untuk kesekolah setiap hari setelah tahu Kuroko hanya tinggal sendirian bersama pelayannya. Meskipun Kuroko mengatakan pelayannya bisa menyiapkan itu, Satsuki tetap bersikeras dan merasa memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Kuroko. Kuroko kan adiknya.

Sejak kapan ya, itu?

Entah. Dan sepertinya Momoi memberikan kotak yang salah.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk memakannya saja. Ia akan mengembalikan wadahnya pulang sekolah saja. Kan, barangkali kotaknya juga sudah dimakan orang lain.

Kuroko membuka bekal dihadapannya. Baru ia mau mengambil sumpitnya, alisnya sudah bertaut lagi.

Porsi gila macam apa ini? Bikin Kuroko malas menatapnya.

Dengan berdecak kesal, Kuroko kembali menutup kotak makan siang itu, dan menaruhnya kembali. Sepertinya ia harus menukarnya sekarang juga.

.

.

Suasana lapangan saat itu sedang ramai. Anak-anak SMA Teikou tampak sedang istirahat sehabis pelajaran. Kuroko berjalan perlahan sambil lirik-lirik kesana –kesini. Beberapa anak lelaki tampak bermain basket dilapangan. Suara bola yang memasuki ring, dan sorak-sorak anak perempuan tampak menambak keseruan permainan.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menengadah mencari papan kelas bertuliskan kelas 3. Tapi semuanya jajaran kelas 1. Meskipun orang-orang disepanjang jalan terus menatapnya, Kuroko tampak biasa saja dan tetap fokus ke tujuan awalnya. Kuroko sampai diujung lorong yang bersambung dengan tangga kelantai atas. Ia tersenyum lega. Sepertinya kelas tiga memang diatas. Yah, lega, meskipun perasaan menyesal sempat menghampirinya.

Kuroko menaiki tangga dengan perasan menimbang-nimbang. Ia menatapi anak tangga yang dipijaknya. Sampai sebuah sepatu berukuran raksasa (buat Kuroko) menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menengadah.

Dan benar saja. Raksasa dengan rambut ungu muda berdiri dan menatap kearah Kuroko dengan tajam. Jangan lupa, ditambah remah-remah makanan yang sedikit berceceran itu mengenai wajah manisnya Kuroko.

"Kau…"

Raksasa itu bicara.

"..Anak SMP?" Tanyanya kemudian. Kuroko segera tersadar. Ia mendekap kotak makan yang dibawanya lebih erat lalu mengangguk. Uh.. Orang didepannya ini sangat tinggi dan besar, ditambah dengan dua anak tangga diatas kaki Kuroko, membuat Kuroko pegal mendongkak.

"I..iya," Suara lembut dan kecil itu menyapu pendengaran sang raksasa seolah hanya angin lewat.

Pria berambut ungu muda itu tak membalas, tapi juga tidak menyingkir. Kuroko yang hendak melangkah kesisi lain, tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Cari siapa?" Tanyanya disela makan-memakannya.

"Eh? I.. itu.."

Momoi.

"Aomine Daiki..-san.."

Dan kalimat Kuroko tadi membuat si raksasa menghentikan kunyahannya.

.

Mungkin tadi itu, Kuroko memang seharusnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencari Momoi. Tapi, sisi Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa, mengatakan kalau raksasa itu terlalu menakutkan bagi Momoi. Alhasil sekarang ia diseret melewati koridor yang sepi. Ini penculikan?

Lelaki tinggi besar itu naik ketangga yang Kuroko prediksi sebagai tangga terakhir. Dan ketika pintu dibuka, terlihatlah hamparan langit luas yang indah.

Atap sekolah.

Kuroko sempat berhenti beberapa saat, namun kembali berjalan saat raksasa yang asik makan itu memanggil nama seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Aominechin.. ada yang mencarimu…," Ujarnya dengan nada rajukan seperti anak kecil.

Kuroko mengikuti raksasa itu melangkah mendekati seseorang yang tengah tertidur dibalik teduhnya bangunan kecil disisinya.

"Jangan mengangguku Murasakibara," Lelaki bersurai biru dongker itu menyahut malas sambil tetap menutup matanya.

"He.. tapi boneka ini terlihat kesulitan mencarimu," Sahut raksasa yang diketahui namanya Murasakibara. Disingkat, Mukkun, biar irit.

Boneka?

Dan saat itu juga Aomine langsung bangun membuka matanya.

"T-Tetsumi?"

.

.

Ketiga orang itu duduk membuat lingkaran yang tidak sempurna. Kuroko makan dengan tenang setelah mendapatkan kotak makan siangnya. Aomine masih duduk dengan malas, menatap Kuroko yang sedang makan. Bekalnya masih belum disentuh sama sekali. Sementara Mukkun tampak asik dengan camilannya walaupun sesekali ia melirik kearah Kuroko.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak kembali kesekolahmu?" Tanya Aomine setelah hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Hng?" Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tempat ini nyaman dan sejuk. Daripada kembali kesekolah membuang waktu, lebih baik aku makan disini saja," Jawab Kuroko lalu kembali makan.

Aomine menghela nafas malas. Ia lalu membuka bekalnya dan mulai makan dengan suapan besar.

"Ne.. Murasakibara-san, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat dua lelaki yang bersamanya berhenti sejenak. Aomine kembali makan sambil tetap fokus mendengarkan.

"Hng.. tidak tahu. Aku suka makan, tapi aku suka makan camilan.." Mukkun menjawab dengan sedikit lambat.

"Tapi terlalu banyak makan camilan tidak baik, Murasakibara-san," Sahut Kuroko.

Pria berambut soft ungu itu baru saja mau melontarkan kalimat ketus. Hanya saja ia tidak sempat ketika sepotong sushi menghadap wajahnya.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan karena tinggi badan Mukkun, Kuroko menyodorkan sepotong sushi dari bekalnya dengan sumpitnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Murasakibara-san mencoba ini? Makanan ini lebih sehat dari pada itu," Ujar Kuroko sambil terenyum tipis.

Setelah terdiam agak lama, dan nampaknya Kuroko mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, Mukkun pun memakannya.

Pelan-pelan Mukkun maju dan memakan potongan sushi yang buatnya hanya sebutir nasi itu. Ia mengunyahnya pelan-pelan seolah menikmati hal yang jarang dialaminya.

Aomine? Dia sweatdrop. Antara tidak menyangka dan iri. Juga kesal, dan lainnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm…"

Kuroko menatap dengan seksama. Muukun jadi ingin memperlambat kalimatnya dengan lebih lambat lagi. Seolah momen ini, dan ekspresi Kuroko yang seperti itu hal yang istimewa.

"Kalau kubilang enak, apa kau akan datang membawa makan setiap hari... ?" Tanya Mukkun dengan tanpa maksud. Ngga, tentu saja ada maksud! Aomine hamper tersedak.

Rupanya sosok Kuroko ini begitu mudah menyihir Mukkun. Aomine menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Tapi yang membuat ini adiknya Aomine-san. Buatan pelayanku mungkin tidak akan sama rasanya, jadi aku tidak bisa membawa setiap hari..," Jawab Kuroko yang mengartikan kalimat Mukkun bahwa ia ingin makan itu saja.

Dan kalimat Kuroko tadi langsung mengukir tanda kecewa diwajah Mukkun.

"A..aku kan datang," Jawab Kuroko cepat. Entah kenapa, respon dirinya begitu melihat wajah Mukkun membuat ia merasa tidak enak. Seperti melihat anak kecil yang sedang sedih.

Mukkun tersenyum tipis hingga hanya bisa terlihat bila dari dekat.

Dan semakin tertekuk-tekuk-tekuklah wajah Aomine.

TBC

...

**Mahaha.. akhirnya chapter 2 New Sister ini publish juga, setelah Hiatus lumayan (buat saya) lama.**

**Maaf eaaa... hehehehe.**

**Yang ini saya rasa lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.**

**terimakash, dan sempatkan review yaa...**


End file.
